


A Night at the Rose

by armageddonslide



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armageddonslide/pseuds/armageddonslide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bartrand and Gamlen meet under dubious circumstances. Varric will later describe this as "The Two for One Special".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Rose

Bartrand snorts, impatient. He's been waiting on the stained sheets long enough that he's beginning to soften. The elegant dalish woman refilled his flagon and promised to call him master, for the right price. He smelled her sweat and dedication, coming into the Blooming Rose, and that was enough to get going.

She dragged him off to her stuffy little room and blew out the candles on the way in. She sucked on his ear while dainty fingers tugged and teased at the folds of his clothes. He didn't like being teased. He was a businessman and time was money; doubly so when renting a whore. He wrapped his thick hands around her, one at the arm and one at the waist and all but pulled her to the floor, with no desire to take the additional five steps needed to reach the bed.

She squirmed and giggled as his hands ran up her thighs, beard buried in her cleavage, when a loud knock came to the door. He nipped at her breast as she clambered out from underneath him and growled darkly as her knee brushed against his erection.

"Don't keep me waiting, Serendipity." He warned, as she giggled again and slid through the door.

In reflection, he shouldn't have said that bit. It gave her ideas. He'd been waiting for what seemed like eternity, there in the dark.

When the door opened again, he pounced on the lanking figure that stepped through. In the darkness, he knew the individual that came in wasn't the same as the one that left, but he'd paid solid sovereigns for the evening and anything that stepped into his domain was his.

Greedy fingers freed the belt and trousers from the newcomer, who moaned and pawed drunkenly at his beard, while hot ale-laden breath steamed on his ear. As Bartrand's beard graced hips, he hesitated. If the lack of breasts weren't an immediate giveaway the new participant was a man, the throbbing member was undeniable.

In milliseconds, the dwarf weighed his disgust and desperation; he'd heard Serendipity was a surprise in the sack, but his fantasy had suddenly taken on a much different shape. It would be entirely reasonable to waltz naked into the tavern and demand a different whore.

Then, the man started begging.

The man was on his knees, crawling closer and blabbering about gambling debts and shame. He clawed at Bartrand's waist, slipping a delicate hand into his fly and grabbing his cock. Aroused, Bartrand slapped him, but the man didn't let go. Instead, he tightened his grip and stroked, bringing the member to his mouth.

Shock and excitement ran up Bartrand's spine. Involuntarily, he fell back against a decorative nightstand, knocking over something ceramic and expensive sounding. He cursed as the man worked his fingers along his shaft, wet lips doing ungodly things to his senses.

Bartrand grabbed a fistful of the man's hair and urged him to speed up, thrusting deeper as the sensation threatened to claim him. The man choked, a strangely erotic sound, but never lost his rhythm.

The door burst open, flooding the room with blinding light and a very angry Madame, but Bartrand didn't notice, his own vision already obliterated by climatic stars. Madame Lusine pulled the man off the dwarven customer as he came, ejaculating awkwardly into the empty space that had previously been his lover's face.

"YOU THIEVING CUR!" Serendipity screeched, grabbing an nearby object and beating the helpless man further into the floor. "YOU MONGREL! YOU, YOU WHORE!"

From beyond the doorway, the usual noise of the foyer was silenced. All were enraptured by the scene on the second floor. Few heads turned to acknowledge two arriving guests.  
Standing in the foyer, Varric slipped off his gloves and whistled, admirably. "Just in time for the excitement."

Hawke laughed, taking the opportunity to seat herself. "New guys always forget the rules."

"And what would you know of these rules?" Varric eyed her suspiciously, sliding into a seat across from her.

She waves him off while trying to flag the attention of the barkeep. "Only what uncle Gam--"

The screeching is interrupted with a few loud crashes and screams. A man races, drunkenly, across the upper balcony, attempting to dodge hurled projectiles. Serendipity screams at him. "ANDRASTE SHIT ON YOU, GAMLEN AMELL!"

Chatter abandoned, Varric and Hawke's attention slowly pivot toward the ruckus. Gamlen is, in fact, tripping down the eastern staircase, protectively holding a wad of trousers over his genitals. He trips down the last set of steps and Hawke, against all reasoning, dashes across the room to catch him.

Serendipity screams again, rage boiling over and now focused on Hawke through a pointed finger. "If I EVER see that PUCKERING ASSHOLE in my room AGAIN, I'll rip YOUR SODDING BALLS OFF. BOTH OF YOU." She huffs, slapping a stray strand of hair back into place before stomping off to her room.

Despite himself, Varric can't help but creep up the steps after her. Curiosity piqued, he peeks into the darkened room and pales. His eyes widen as Madame Lusine crooks a finger at him, beckoning for things he'd rather not oblige. He pivots on the step and grabs the rail with both hands, leaning stiffly into them for support. "You know that phrase, 'what happens at the Rose, stays at the Rose?'"

Hawke sneers up at him, looping the arm of an inebriated relative across her shoulder as she attempts to ignore the fact that he's sobbing into her cleavage.

"It has exhausted its welcome and we're taking it home." He cocks an eyebrow over the banister. "It's probably best if you start without me."

"Do I want to know?"

He draws a hand across his face, praying he'll blink and the nightmare will end. Instead, he inhales sharply and addresses the duty. "Just another night at the Rose!"


End file.
